


The Game of Life

by raphaelsontiago



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x13 happened but they're working past it, Fluff, M/M, honestly i just used life as an excuse for saphael to talk about their future together, im not sorry, literally just pure fluff, they talk about being domestic, they're already dating, vampire boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelsontiago/pseuds/raphaelsontiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why is school so damn expensive?” He grumbled, putting his money back in the bank.</p><p>“Maybe it’s because you have six cars full of kids, mi sol?” Raphael smirked and Simon wanted to throw the board across the room.</p><p>“It’s not my fault I got stuck with such a big family!” He protested. Raphael chuckled quietly and bit his lip.</p><p>“You know, a big family wouldn’t be all bad. Six cars of kids would be a bit of a hassle, but I think four or five kids would be nice.” Raphael’s gaze dropped to the floor and Simon nearly choked. </p><p>Raphael was asking to have a family with him. </p><p> </p><p>or, the one where simon and raphael play life but they spend more time talking than playing the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Life

Simon wouldn’t call himself a competitive person. He could play Dance Dance Revolution against Clary until his legs gave out, but that didn’t make him competitive. He could play Dungeons and Dragons games for hours until he won, but he wouldn’t say that’s competitive either. Just a little determined, that’s all.

So, when he challenged Raphael to the Game of Life, he was planning on playing to win. 

To say Raphael had been stressed lately would be a drastic understatement. When Simon let Camille out, he had immediately placed a load onto Raphael that no man should have to deal with. While they’ve done more than made up since then, Camille was still out there, and Raphael has been looking for her non-stop. Everyone knew he needed to take a break.

Simon took Raphael by the hand and guided him to the living room, a smile playing at his lips. He sat on the floor, waiting for Raphael to join him. 

“What are we doing here, Simon?” Raphael sighed, sitting down in front of the set up game board, when Simon looked at him expectantly. 

“I told you. We’re playing a game, Raph. Now, pick a car.” Simon pouted, his impatience getting the better of him. He hadn’t played Life since he was a kid with Rebecca. She always won, but she was older and had more experience. Raphael had never played the game before, so Simon had the upperhand for once. 

He nearly laughed when Raphael reached for the red car. 

“You picked red. Like blood.” Simon put a hand over his mouth to cover his smile. Raphael wasn’t impressed. 

“Come on, it’s funny. Get it? Because, we’re both vampires.” 

“Why do I love you?” Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Because of my geekish charm and suave nature?” The fledgling grabbed the pink car. He’d like to say it was because it was the closest color to red, and he wanted to make the vampire pun himself, but it was really because of Raphael. It wasn’t a surprise, as most of Simon’s thoughts ended up being about Raphael. This time it was about him and his suit. Simon had first seen Raphael’s pink suit when he was searching through his closet for an outfit to wear to Alec’s wedding. 

However, the first time Simon saw Raphael wearing the suit was on Valentine’s day. He had insisted on taking Raphael out. They may be vampires, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t act like any mundane couple. Simon took Raphael to an art museum. Simon wasn’t particularly interested in the art, but seeing Raphael’s eyes light up as he looked at a Van Gogh piece made it all worth it. After that, they had gone out to dinner. All in all, it was a lovely night and Simon felt warm whenever he found himself thinking about it. 

Simon put his car next to Raphael’s at the starting area, one blue peg in each car. He took the college route, while Raphael went straight to a job. While immediately getting an occupation was nice, Simon would never get to finish college in real life, so he might as well live vicariously through the little blue peg that represented him. As if his life wasn’t already sad enough.

“Computer consultant.” Raphael stared at his job card then looked back at Simon. “Does this mean I have to answer the phones and deal with people’s problems?” 

“What a shock.” Raphael groaned at Simon’s nod. 

“All you have to do is tell them to turn it off then on again.” Simon snorted and flicked the spinner. 

He thought he’d be glad with his decision to go to college. That was before he had to pay student loans, and he got stuck with a job as an entertainer when he got a degree. He could’ve been the doctor! 

Simon wasn’t complaining though. He really wasn’t. He loved entertaining people and he still had enough money to get by and beat Raphael.

Or at least, that’s what he thought.

It took Simon around twenty minutes to have enough children to fill up six cars. Meanwhile, Raphael only had one car, consisting of himself and his blue peg husband. So, Simon was slightly distressed, but not complaining. 

That was until he landed on the “pay $50 for each of your children to go to school” tile.

One thousand seven hundred dollars later and Simon was screwed.

“Why is school so damn expensive?” He grumbled, putting his money back in the bank.

“Maybe it’s because you have six cars full of kids, mi sol?” Raphael smirked and Simon wanted to throw the board across the room.

“It’s not my fault I got stuck with such a big family!” He protested. Raphael chuckled quietly and bit his lip.

“You know, a big family wouldn’t be all bad. Six cars of kids would be a bit of a hassle, but I think four or five kids would be nice.” Raphael’s gaze dropped to the floor and Simon nearly choked. 

Raphael was asking to have a family with him. 

“You mean, k-kids? With me?” Simon stuttered. Raphael let out a laugh.

“Well, I don’t want kids with Stan, now, do I?” 

“I don’t know, Raph. Stan’s a pretty stand up guy.” He mumbled, picking at his jacket sleeve absently. Raphael lifted his chin up gently and looked Simon in the eyes.

“There’s no one else I would rather be with than you, Simon Lewis. I’m in love with you, and nothing’s going to change that.” Raphael moved his hand to caress Simon’s cheek and the fledgling leaned into his touch. It had taken a while for Simon to get comfortable with people touching him, but he and Raphael had worked on that, taking baby steps until he could lean his head onto Raphael’s shoulder, and Raphael could wrap an arm around him without him flinching. It felt good to have this level of comfort with someone, especially Raphael. 

“Even if I win the game?” Simon whispered, smiling faintly. 

Raphael returned the smile and whispered, “I think we both know that’s not happening, baby.” 

Simon grinned. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither moving to continue the game.

“You know, four or five kids wouldn’t be bad at all.” Simon broke the silence and reached for Raphael’s hand. “We can be all domestic like those cheesy rom-coms. You’ll wear an apron that says ‘Kiss The Cook’ and I’ll hug you from behind while you flip pancakes we can’t even eat.” 

Raphael laughed and Simon was certain that it was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

“Yeah. We’ll have a house with a white picket fence and a yard for the kids to play in.” Raphael smiled, and Simon couldn’t help but grin again. Raphael’s true smiles were always bright and full of life. They happened rarely, but that just made Simon cherish them more.

“Of course. And I’ll bake the PTA bake sale cookies and you’ll bitch at Helen, the woman who bought hers at the store.” Simon and Raphael had moved closer as they talked and now they were practically nose to nose.

“Helen should’ve baked her own damn cookies.” Raphael whispered, looking from Simon’s eyes to his lips. 

“You’re damn right she should’ve.” Simon licked his lips at stared at Raphael. 

Finally, he whispered, “I love you.” Raphael smirked.

“I know.” He whispered.

Before Simon could damn himself for ever showing Raphael Star Wars, his lips were on his and it was sweet and chaste. They forgot all about the game and winning. Simon pulled Raphael close to him and Raphael tangled his fingers in Simon’s hair. Simon never tired of kissing Raphael. He loved the feeling of Raphael’s lips on his and he loved the rush he got once he pulled away. He figured that must be what love feels like. 

It’s a never ending rush. It’s the feeling of getting completely lost, but never being afraid because there’s no one else you’d rather get lost with. It’s making mistakes and working through them together. It’s missing sunrises but knowing that the best view is right in front of you. It’s sharing a blood milkshake with your favorite person. 

It’s all consuming, but never scary, because there’s Raphael, always there to reassure him that he’ll be alright.

That’s what love was, and Simon didn’t care if they got the white picket ending, because his life sure as hell wasn’t a fairytale. It didn’t matter to him that he won’t get to experience pancakes in the morning made by his boyfriend. All that mattered was that he had Raphael, and there was no place he’d rather be than by his side.


End file.
